Metoclopramide is approved in the United States in oral solution, oral tablet and injectable solution forms. Wenig has suggested the use of nasally-administered metoclopramide for the treatment of emesis or nausea. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,965, issued Nov. 25, 1986, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.) Psilogenis has suggested nasal administration of metoclopramide for the treatment of delayed onset emesis. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,086, issued Jun. 2, 1998, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.) Lehman et al. have proposed administering nasal formulations of metoclopramide for the treatment of gastroparesis. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,262, issued Aug. 3, 2004, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.)